


don't you think it's kinda cute that i died in your arms tonight?

by d4redevils



Series: o my heart songfics [1]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, fuck the ending of doctor sleep 2019 all the homies hate the ending of doctor sleep 2019, fuck you stephen king i get to decide how the shine works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4redevils/pseuds/d4redevils
Summary: dan torrance died with the overlook, unable to tell billy his true feelings, but it's amazing what a little bit of shine can do.
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Series: o my heart songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	don't you think it's kinda cute that i died in your arms tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a song fic based off "arms tonite" by mother mother!

Dan watched the boiler erupt into flames, not needing to shine to know this was the end. As the flames spread he thought of his mother, Wendy, gently caressing his cheek. He thought of his father, brought to the same demise decades before. He thought of Abra, the niece he never had, now left to explore her shine all alone. Finally, he thought of Billy.

Billy. The first friendly face to greet him when he stepped off the bus in New Hampshire, all because of that silly train. Dan’s heart ached knowing he never got to say goodbye, among the many other unspoken exchanges between the two. Heat engulfed Dan’s body as the flames sulked closer, tickling his skin. Closing his eyes, Dan focused all of his shine on taking himself out of his body, attempting to escape the agonizing pain that came with the fire devouring him with the hotel. The last conscious thought that floated through Dan’s mind had to do with trains, baseball caps, and a red pickup truck.

The glowing red of the motel alarm clock told Billy it was 3:00 am. He had awoken with a start, his eyes wide and his intuition—Danny had called it shine—telling him that he was not alone in the hotel room. Billy shrugged it off, thinking it was just Dan before painfully realizing the events that had just transpired not even 24 hours ago. Danny was dead. And he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye.

Before his mind could trail back to the numbness that plagued him since returning to the motel alone, he remembered the reason for his awakening. Someone was in the room with him. His heart rate increased as he looked around the room with wide eyes, not seeing anyone but unable to shake the notion that there was a presence with him nonetheless. 

It was then after a blink that Billy saw him; Danny was sitting at the edge of the bed, only he wasn’t there completely. Billy hated to compare the sight of Dan to seeing a ghost, but what else could it be? Dan’s skin was semi-translucent and Billy was afraid if he reached out, his hand would go straight through him.

“How are you here? What the fuck?” Billy stared at Dan with disbelief. 

“I don’t have much time,” Dan smiled softly, looking at Billy with those striking blue eyes. Billy could never get those eyes out of his head. “I’m still dead, so don’t get your hopes up, but I’m using our combined shine to see you.” Dan’s eyes were sad, and Billy felt a lump in his throat.

Dan reached out his hand tentatively, but rather than his hand passing through Billy like what was expected of ghosts, his hand rested gently on Billy’s cheek. “Dan, why are you here?” Billy’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I couldn’t leave properly without telling you goodbye. Without telling you that I love you.”

Billy felt his heart pound against his chest, his lips parting slightly. He couldn’t believe what was happening, surely this must be a grief induced dream. Nonetheless, he brought his hand up to lay on top of Dan’s. It wasn't until he felt the taste of salt against his lips that he realized he had begun to cry. “I love you too Danny. I love you so goddamn much I can’t bear it. You’re not really gone are you?”

Dan only nodded, knowing if he vocalized that he was gone it would break Billy. He used his thumb to wipe the tears spilling down Billy’s cheek. “It’s okay Bills, we have tonight, but I’ll be gone for good soon. I just knew I couldn’t go without giving you this.”

Billy put a hand at the back of Dan’s neck, pulling his face close. Their lips connected softly, both of the men afraid if they pressed any harder Dan would disappear prematurely and this would be over. Dan began to place soft kisses all over Billy’s face, murmuring sweet nothings and quiet “I love you”s and “I’m sorry”s. A sad smile grew on Billy’s face, not wanting this moment to end. 

“Danny, will you stay with me? Please?”

“For as long as I can, darling. I’ll be gone when the sun rises.”

Billy nodded, saying nothing else. Dan lowered himself onto the bed properly, laying close to Billy, and allowing him to wrap and arm around his waist. They remained like that the rest of the night, Billy eventually falling asleep once more. Placing a soft kiss to Billy’s forehead, Dan began to fade, for good.


End file.
